


Questão de Honra

by Berseker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Violence, paraguayan war AU, war of the triple alliance AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berseker/pseuds/Berseker
Summary: Um soldado perde a memória num ataque no meio da Guerra do Paraguai. Para sua sorte, há um amigo para tomar conta dele.
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Questão de Honra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cajuzinhoinho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajuzinhoinho/gifts).



> Para meu amigo secreto [Julio](https://disaster-fruit.tumblr.com/), que além de ser bonito, legal e simpático e talentoso em TUDO, comprou a ideia do evento e fez tudo acontecer <3 
> 
>   
> (com um abraço afetuoso pra [Aluha](https://aluha.tumblr.com/), que leu antes e consertou coisinhas)

1.

A primeira coisa que ele descobre ao acordar é seu nome, cortesia do moço moreno sentado numa cadeira no canto do quarto. Um cumprimento seco, num tom impossível de decifrar, porque o mundo inteiro está girando como um carrossel. Olá, Martín, ainda não morreu? Como está sua cabeça?

Péssima. É o que ele responderia se fosse responder, mas não tem a menor chance de isso acontecer. Não com tudo rodando assim. Martín tenta se levantar e não consegue de primeira, nem de segunda, e na terceira tentativa ele rola para o lado e se vê no chão sem nem sentir a queda.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele entende que não houve queda nenhuma. Estava deitado numa cama baixa que se revela uma rede estranha, presa em duas forquilhas de madeira no chão. Tem um nome pra essa coisa, Martín sabe disso, e sabe qual é, e não consegue acessar a informação, como se seu cérebro se recusasse a procurar a palavra. Serve só para erguer um corpo do piso frio, ele sabe disso, coisa de gente muito pobre, como se chama mesmo?

Não importa. Ele está deitado meio de lado, meio de bruços, tentando se ajeitar, tentando olhar em volta, e sua respiração soa tão alto que incomoda. Ele fecha a boca, e a falta de ar o obriga a abrir de novo em seguida, e isso faz seu coração disparar. Respirar devia ser fácil, não devia ser essa luta. Dois sons, agora. Seu pulmão lutando para encontrar oxigênio, e seu coração batendo como balas de um fuzil.

O quarto é uma cabana pequena, sem divisórias ou paredes. Ele vê o mundo lá fora recortado na porta aberta, primeiro, verde e tão vibrante que ofusca os olhos. Vê o moço sentado no canto em seguida, olhando-o com atenção. Vê o chão de tábuas bem de perto quando tenta se levantar e não consegue nem firmar os joelhos, que dirá ficar de pé.

– Você devia ficar deitado, – diz o moço moreno, e Martín olha bem para ele.

A primeira coisa que nota é a postura. A nota dissonante no corpo relaxado e solto na cadeira de palhinha, num contraste com as mãos firmes, descansando sobre um sabre embainhado. O moço está pronto para atacar. Ou para ser atacado.

Isso não tem a menor chance de acontecer. Martín consegue se ajoelhar com esforço, e tem que parar de novo, as mãos abertas no chão, até sua cabeça parar de rodar. Senta-se sobre os calcanhares, e tenta completar o exame.

O moço está descalço. Sem camisa, uma cicatriz riscando o peito musculoso. Calças de soldado, brancas e folgadas, presas na cintura por um cinto de couro bem surrado. Um rosto duro e frio, olhos tão negros que parecem pedaços de carvão, seu cabelo denso e revolto. 

Martín já tocou nesse cabelo. Ele não sabe como sabe, mas poderia jurar por qualquer coisa. É mais longo do que parece, quando ele desfaz os anéis. Mais macio também. Ele tem certeza. Antes que possa fazer uma pergunta – antes que ache as palavras – seu cérebro oferece outra imagem, sobreposta como uma toalha de renda. Um sorriso aberto, uma gargalhada solta, a cabeça jogada para trás, e aqueles olhos brilhando. É tão nítido que Martín demora alguns segundos para se situar. 

O moço ergue as sobrancelhas, num desafio. Martín tenta falar e não consegue, tosse primeiro, limpa a garganta.

Então diz, com toda firmeza de que é capaz:

– Quem é você? Onde estamos?

O moço franze a testa. 

Martín o encara, calculando meios de se defender. Tirando se fingir de morto, não há nenhum. Não tem outra arma disponível e, ainda que tivesse, ele não vai conseguir se pôr de pé tão cedo. 

– Desista, – diz o moço finalmente, – Não vai me enganar com isso.

– Enganar, – responde Martín, – Por que eu ia querer te enganar?

Ele faz a pergunta soar como um confronto, mas a dúvida é genuína. Talvez a resposta dê alguma pista do que está acontecendo. 

Em vez de responder, o moço se levanta. Martín retesa o corpo inteiro, preparando-se, mas ele não desembainha o sabre. Deixa-o sem cuidado sobre a cadeira, e vem até ele. Três passos no quarto pequeno.

Bom, Martín certamente não pretende conversar de joelhos. O moço o encara de cima para baixo, e ele faz um esforço para se levantar. Ergue-se dos calcanhares primeiro, firma-se nos joelhos. Apoia a mão em uma das estacas da cama, e tenta dar um impulso. 

Não dá certo. Nada em seu corpo funciona direito, nada obedece. Ele está quase se segurando no cinto do moço para se içar, quando o outro pega seu braço e o puxa para cima num gesto só.

O movimento é tão brusco que Martín cambaleia, quase caindo contra ele. O moço moreno segura-o com força, as mãos em seus cotovelos, mantendo-o de pé com esforço. 

O quarto roda ao seu redor, e Martín agarra os braços dele, desesperado. Devagar, as coisas se assentam. Sua cabeça dói, mas pelo menos ele não vai desmoronar aos pés do sujeito. Sim, está agarrado nele, mas é isso ou cair, e alguma concessão vai ter que fazer.

Agora que está de pé, ele repara em algumas coisas. Está descalço também, para começar. E suas pernas estão descobertas. Está usando uma camisa branca e larga que vai até um pouco acima dos joelhos, e nada mais. 

Talvez esteja em uma enfermaria. Uma bem pequena. Talvez. 

– Martín, – diz o moço, chamando sua atenção de volta. Sua testa ainda está franzida. Ele tem sobrancelhas grossas, Martín pensa. Um rosto expressivo. – Você está bem?

– Não sei. Sim. Eu só quero entender...

Ele olha em volta, sem saber como completar. Tem roupas dobradas no chão ali num canto. Ele reconhece os tons de azul e vermelho. Aquilo é seu. Pode não saber ainda o que é, mas é seu.

O moço o sacode de repente, num tranco que quase o derruba de novo.

– Entender o que? Fala logo, seu merda, você já me fez perder um tempo que eu não podia–

– Quem é você? – repete ele. 

O moço demora para responder. Olha-o fixamente, buscando alguma coisa em seu rosto. E então alguma coisa nele afrouxa, um pouco da tensão evapora e tristeza toma o seu lugar.

– Luciano, – diz ele. – Você não lembra mesmo?

Martín o encara, desconfiado, mas aquela dureza de antes desapareceu tão completamente que ele diz:

– Eu deveria?

Luciano esboça um sorriso. Não tem uma gota de sinceridade ali. É uma coisa automática, um reflexo, um escudo.

– Acho que sim, – diz ele. – Nós fomos... bons amigos, suponho. Por um tempo. O suficiente para deixar algumas lembranças.

Martín não vai pedir desculpas. De jeito nenhum. Até porque ele o insultou sem a menor vergonha. Em vez disso, diz:

– O que aconteceu? Por que eu estou assim?

Em vez de responder, Luciano o leva até a cadeira. Tira o sabre do assento, enrola a tira de couro da bainha no pulso, ajuda-o a se sentar.

Martín até gostaria de recusar, mas antes que se decida ele já afundou na cadeira, as costas curvadas, seus braços sobre os joelhos. Esses três minutos que passou de pé estão cobrando caro.

– Não saia daí, – diz Luciano, um tanto desnecessariamente, – Eu volto num segundo.

– Me responde, – começa Martín, mas ele sai da cabana e some na luz ofuscante lá fora, e não tem o que fazer além de esperar. Sua cabeça está tão pesada que não consegue firmar as costas, nem achar uma posição decente para ficar. Seu corpo dobrado, oscilando, e antes que acabe caindo, ele se deixa deslizar com cuidado, o mais devagar que pode, e se deita no chão de tábuas. Fecha os olhos ali como está, e mergulha na escuridão. 

Ele acorda sozinho, bem mais tarde, com o cheiro de café.

A vertigem diminuiu. Bom sinal. E ele está de novo na redinha. Martín duvida muito que tenha se arrastado durante o sono, o que significa que Luciano o carregou e ele nem viu.

Não foi só isso que ele fez. Tem uma bandagem em seu braço, e alguma coisa viscosa em seu rosto, que ele toca bem de leve. Alguma pomada. Ele não consegue decidir se aprova isso, e se levanta sem chegar a uma conclusão. Ainda não é exatamente fácil, precisa de duas tentativas e uma divisão em etapas – rolar para fora primeiro, ajoelhar no chão depois – mas finalmente se põe de pé. Mais um momento para se firmar sem cair em seguida, e pronto. Sucesso total.

Martín toma um momento para se orgulhar de si mesmo, satisfeito. Depois olha em volta. A pilha de roupas continua no mesmo lugar. Há um par de botas de couro também. Vão servir, ele tem certeza, mas a ideia de se vestir o deixa cansado demais para tentar.

Está entardecendo. É a primeira coisa que ele nota. A cabana fica no meio do mato, de frente para um rio. Atrás tem a floresta, e na frente água a se perder de vista, e um pôr-do-sol glorioso, raiado de vermelho, desenhando rastros de fogo no rio. 

Ele desce com cuidado o degrau da porta para o chão de terra. E, depois de um momento, senta-se nele, enchendo os olhos daquela vista.

– Bonito, não é? – diz Luciano. 

Ele está sentado logo ao lado, num tronco caído. Ainda sem camisa, ainda sem dar um jeito no cabelo. Sua pele está úmida, talvez ele tenha se banhado. Ou então é suor, há um fogareiro aceso na sua frente. Está cozinhando alguma coisa e o fogo baixo dança sob suas mãos como um feitiço.

Também tem uma garrafa aberta ao lado. É dali que vem o cheiro de café. 

Luciano nota sua atenção. Suspira com um pouco de má vontade, mas interrompe seus encantamentos e enche uma caneca para ele. 

– Não tem como adoçar, – diz, estendendo-a de longe.

– Não precisa. 

– Pena que não tem a sua coisa. A água suja. Se a... como se chama mesmo? A coisinha para fazer a coisa? Se estivesse por aí, eu até ajudaria a fazer.

– Obrigado, – diz Martín, sem a menor ideia do que isso quer dizer. Luciano percebe alguma coisa, porque sua boca se curva num sorriso breve, e ele diz:

– Mate. Estou falando do mate. É o que você bebe.

Isso também não quer dizer nada, mas soa familiar. Martín toma um gole de café. O líquido amargo escorre pela garganta e esquenta até o fundo da alma. Mate. Deve ser melhor do que isso.

– De qualquer forma, – diz ele, – Eu agradeço. E por isso também.

Ele torce o braço de leve, indicando a bandagem. Para sua surpresa, Luciano fica um pouco constrangido.

– Agradeça mesmo, porque eu tive que roubar do batalhão, e eles iam me fuzilar se percebessem.

– Merecidamente.

Ele sorri. 

– Do que você se lembra? – pergunta então, e o clima quase amigável muda na mesma hora. Martín o encara, subitamente guardado, e ele revira os olhos:

– Se eu quisesse te matar, teria feito isso. Só estou tentando entender o que aconteceu.

– Eu não sei. Por que você não me conta? 

– Porque eu também não sei, ora essa. Você deve ter batido a cabeça. Nós estávamos... bem, não importa agora, mas teve um tiro de canhão que acertou muito, muito perto. Não em nós dois, evidentemente, ou não estaríamos aqui, mas o suficiente para te jogar no chão. Achei que era só um desmaio.

– Um tiro de canhão, – repete Martín.

Luciano suspira alto, volta para sua porção mágica. Que, agora que está criando forma, Martín consegue ver que são pães. Mais ou menos. Um tipo de pão achatado, que ele está fritando em uma frigideira pequena. O cheiro o atinge de repente, trazido por alguma brisa, e a fome vem do nada, faz seu estômago roncar. 

Luciano não chega a erguer a cabeça, mas Martín vê seu sorriso assim mesmo.

– Quase pronto, – diz ele com doçura.

– Não se apresse. Eu aguento.

– Eu não deveria nem dividir nada. Deveria entregar você para o exército mais próximo, seja qual for, e que façam o que achar melhor. É o que você merece.

Exército. E um tiro de canhão. E aquele rosto fechado quando ele acordou a primeira vez, e o sabre pronto para uma batalha. Ele hesita um momento, e então pergunta com cuidado:

– Nós somos inimigos?

Isso faz Luciano erguer o rosto, um susto breve nos olhos, que ele esconde em seguida atrás de um sorriso.

– Por que pergunta? Lembrou de alguma coisa?

– Só estou tentando entender. Você não quer mesmo se dar ao trabalho de me explicar?

– Não. Não quero mesmo. 

Martín olha para o café, então. Uma caneca simples, de barro grosseiro. E um líquido tão escuro que parece tinta. Ele se lembra de uma pena de bico de ouro, do movimento fácil e fluído, de uma mesa de madeira escura. Uma assinatura rebuscada. Mas nada mais está disponível, ele não sabe se o nome é o seu, se essa mesa está num quarto ou numa biblioteca ou uma sala de aula, se essa lembrança é de anos atrás ou de anteontem. É só um caco de memória, um desenho solto. 

A raiva que o toma é tão forte que Martín mesmo fica surpreso. Uma onda quente que inunda sua cabeça e faz seus olhos arderem, e ele joga a caneca longe, espirrando café no chão de terra. Levanta-se num rompante, e vai até a margem do rio, porque a cabana ele já viu e não dá para se enfiar numa floresta desconhecida e a única pessoa que poderia dar uma resposta não quer falar nada que tenha sentido. 

Se tem um exército aqui perto, ele vai encontrá-los, e vai fazer perguntas, e alguém há de saber alguma coisa útil. Ele só precisa saber em que direção seguir. Só precisa engolir essa raiva surda que faz suas mãos tremerem e seus olhos lacrimejarem.

O rio parece tão amigável, que ele se adianta meio passo, deixa a água molhar os pés. Se conseguir se inclinar e encher a mão, se conseguir molhar a cabeça, talvez isso passe, talvez-

– Martín, – diz Luciano, muito perto dele.

E, quando fica sem resposta, ele abraça sua cintura. Está logo atrás, agora, puxando-o mais perto, e Martín se vê preso em seus braços, suas costas contra o peito dele. 

A raiva se desmancha como mágica.

Ele sente o calor da pele descoberta através de sua camisa fina, e um cheiro forte de café e fumaça. Isso é familiar. Esse abraço. Sua própria boca repuxando num sorriso e uma ternura atordoante. Isso já aconteceu antes. E agora Luciano o segura, e diz:

– Você não gosta de mim, mas não, não somos inimigos. Não nessa guerra, pelo menos. Senta de novo e eu vou te explicar direito.

Ele não quer se sentar. Quer ficar imóvel, imerso nessa lembrança macia, até entender o que ela quer dizer.

– Eu não gosto de você?

Inacreditável.

– Não, – diz Luciano. Ele desmancha o abraço e se afasta, mas segura-o pelo pulso. Não chega a puxar, nem mesmo conduzir. Só anda de volta e Martín o segue, e se senta no tronco ao seu lado. 

Daqui o cheiro do pão é mais forte ainda. O do café também. 

Luciano se acomoda, confere se não está queimando nada. E então ri baixinho, de alguma piada que só ele sabe. E diz:

– Ou talvez até goste, é difícil entender quando se trata de você. Mas quando fomos atacados... se bem que eu não sei se foi pessoal, não faz muito sentido, faz? Ninguém vai dar um tiro de canhão em duas pessoas, acho que a gente só estava na frente de algum alvo mais importante. Ou não imaginaram que fosse só nós dois, porque o exército está mesmo perto, poderia ter sido um ataque. Eu penso...

– Luciano.

Ele para, surpreso. E então sorri.

– Certo. Desculpe. O que eu ia dizer é, quando fomos atacados, você estava tentando me matar. 

Quatro nações em guerra, é o que ele explica, enquanto os dois dividem o pão mais sem graça que Martín já comeu na vida, mesmo sem lembrar de nenhuma outra refeição. Eles são aliados, ainda que de países diferentes, e os inimigos são os paraguaios. 

Luciano desenha um mapa rústico no chão de terra, com a ajuda de um graveto. Traça um rio para explicar bem por cima o motivo dessa guerra, e Martín contempla a água, intrigado.

– Não, – diz ele. – Quer dizer, mais ou menos. Se eu tiver que chutar, diria que esse é o Aquidaban, que vai dar no Paraguai. Se não me engano. Que não tinha nem entrado na história até agora. O que estou tentando desenhar é o rio Paraná.

– Mas você disse...

– Eu estava falando do país. É o mesmo nome. E o Paraná é nome de um estado no meu país, mas ninguém está falando disso. O rio em si passa mais ao sul, corta quase todo mundo, digo, todos os países envolvidos, e vai banhar as lindas margens da sua cidade Buenos Aires. Mas nada disso importa. Nenhum de nós queria estar aqui.

– Se somos soldados... 

– Não, – diz ele, taxativo, uma nota dura na voz, – Eu não queria ser. E você queria uma carreira militar, mas não assim. O seu plano de vida era usar um uniforme bonito nos bailes da sua terra. Ou pior, nos bailes da _minha_ terra. O império nunca fez nada por mim que merecesse a minha vida desse jeito, e sua república também não. Essa guerra não é nossa.

Essa frase.

Martín já a ouviu antes, ele sabe, e por trás dela tem uma explosão esperando para acontecer. Ele sente um fio de irritação e sabe que é melhor não puxá-lo ainda, porque existe uma raiva imensa, profunda, e ele nem sabe o motivo. Que diferença faz se um soldado não quer lutar num conflito do qual ele nem mesmo se lembra?

Ele tenta dissipar a impressão ruim, e pega outro caminho na conversa:

– Se somos aliados, por que eu tentei te matar? 

Ele espera um desmentido, que Luciano diga que foi uma piada, mas ele hesita um segundo a mais antes de sorrir:

– Como vou saber? Você é destemperado. Eu pessoalmente creio que foi inveja, porque eu sou mais bonito.

Alguma coisa em seus olhos diz que não vale a pena insistir. Ele não vai responder. 

E sua cabeça não está funcionando direito ainda, porque o que Martín pensa é que precisa de um espelho para verificar se isso é verdade, porque Luciano é mesmo bonito. Talvez não mais do que ele, mas bastante, o suficiente para tirar seu fôlego. Agora que está escurecendo, o fogo faz seus olhos brilharem, pinta sua pele com um brilho vermelho. 

Ele nota seu exame, e o sorriso suaviza. Martín limpa a garganta, subitamente constrangido, e olha o mapa no chão.

– Buenos Aires, – repete então. O som é familiar, gostoso de dizer, desliza na língua. – Minha cidade. Não a sua?

– Não, de jeito nenhum. Eu vim de... você não vai reconhecer, mas eu sou de Salvador. 

Parece piada, porque ele o salvou, mas Luciano olha o fogo também, um ar tão nostálgico no rosto que chega a doer. E fala de uma cidade quente na beira do mar, cheia de ladeiras, de chão de pedras, de comida temperada, e dos recantos escondidos que só ele conhece. Martín ouve com atenção, até que Luciano se interrompe.

E, sem aviso, ergue a mão, e faz um carinho em seu rosto. Um toque leve com os nós dos dedos, quase fraternal.

– Esse olhar, – diz ele. – Foi assim que nós ficamos amigos. Por causa desse olhar.

– Se ficamos amigos, – Martín responde, – Por que eu quis te matar?

Luciano sorri. Em vez de responder, ele começa a amassar outro disco daquele pão, e ajeita na frigideira. E não retoma a conversa, por mais que Martín insista.

Naquela noite chove forte. Martín está deitado na rede cujo nome ainda não se lembra. Luciano desprezou a cadeira em favor de se sentar no canto, e acendeu o fogareiro ali dentro, de modo que os dois têm calor e o reflexo da luz alaranjada dançando nas paredes. Também tem fumaça, mas é um preço pequeno a se pagar pela habilidade de vê-lo.

E ele garantiu que a cabana não vai pegar fogo. Martín optou por não questionar, e agora está olhando-o sem disfarce, sem constrangimento. Tudo está tão quieto, os únicos sons ali dentro são o crepitar discreto do fogo, e a batida ritmada, incessante da chuva no telhado.

– Você está com medo? – pergunta Luciano baixinho, de repente.

Ele parecia estar distraído, até esse momento. Sua cabeça erguida para o teto, a nuca descansando na parede de madeira. Os braços apoiados nos joelhos dobrados. Para todos os efeitos, a pergunta pode muito bem ter sido para uma das ripas no telhado.

Quando Martín atrasa a resposta, Luciano olha para ele. Um movimento discreto, pequeno, que não justifica as sombras enormes que projeta na parede. Vira de leve, dobra a perna contra o peito. Apoia o queixo no joelho. E espera.

– Medo do que? – pergunta Martín. 

– Não sei. De tudo. Deve ser estranho não ter lembranças.

Não é bem a palavra que Martín teria escolhido, mas sim. É estranho.

E não, ele não está com medo. É difícil achar um motivo para uma ausência, difícil se concentrar em qualquer coisa, e ele não sabe por onde começar a buscar uma explicação. Não é como se sua mente tivesse gavetas para revirar. Depois de um momento, o máximo que pode oferecer é um dar de ombros torto, desconfortável ali na rede, e uma resposta sincera:

– Talvez se eu estivesse sozinho eu ficasse. Mas não estou. Acho que eu confio em você. 

A luz do fogo não permite muita coisa, mas por um momento ele tem a impressão de que Luciano arregala os olhos. Suas pupilas parecem imensas.

Martín oferece um sorriso. 

– O que foi? Eu não teria dito isso antes?

– Não. De jeito nenhum. – Luciano ri, um pouco sufocado, no que ele está começando a reconhecer como seu jeito de ganhar tempo. – Não era nosso costume trocar elogios.

– Não foi um elogio, – aponta ele, – Só um comentário. Não sei se você é de confiança. Talvez eu esteja errado.

Os olhos de Luciano brilham:

– Outra coisa que você _jamais_ diria. Se eu soubesse que um tiro de canhão ia melhorar tanto o seu caráter...

Um trovão ressoa tão alto que os dois levam um susto, e a ameaça fica pelo meio. Luciano ri de verdade quando o som termina de ecoar, ergue a mão para indicar tudo, o barulho, a explosão, a chuva, como se tudo isso fosse mesmo um canhão completando sua frase.

Martín sabe que está sorrindo também, sem motivo, uma alegria estranha dentro dele. Desconhecida. Grande demais para esse momento, para uma piadinha simples. 

Ele deixa passar sem comentário. Se Luciano estranhou assim sua confiança, não vai entender nada do carinho maluco que ele sente vendo-o rir. 

A chuva limpa o céu, mas transforma toda a clareira em volta da cabana num lamaçal. 

– Sim, – diz Luciano, quando Martín aponta esse fato, – Mas você precisa comer alguma coisa. Além de pão. E eu também. Não se preocupe, eu sei me virar e volto em uma hora ou duas.

– Vá em frente e se perca na floresta, se é isso que você quer. É seguro nadar nesse rio?

As margens avançaram bastante, mas a água parece serena. Luciano demora tanto para responder que Martín olha para ele, curioso. 

Luciano está encarando-o como se ele tivesse duas cabeças.

– Isso é muito estranho, – diz então, – Você nunca... você não é o tipo que me pede conselhos. 

– Eu não pedi nada. Só fiz uma pergunta.

– Pois você não é o tipo que me faz perguntas. Sim, o rio é seguro, nessa parte aqui. Mas seria melhor você esperar eu voltar. Tem correnteza, e se alguma coisa acontecer é bom ter alguém por perto.

– Por que eu não te faria perguntas? Você não tem bom senso?

– Claro que tenho. Muito mais do que você, aliás, pode perguntar para-

– Então qual era o meu problema? O que eu estava pensando?

Luciano hesita, como se ele estivesse preso numa armadilha. Como se a lama em torno de seus pés o mantivesse ali imóvel, com aquele ar estranho, um pouco desesperado.

– Você é... era... é, suponho, as coisas vão voltar ao normal, você é um pouco arrogante. Comigo. Mas eu também era com você. Sou. 

– Você tem sido bem amável, – aponta Martín, só para ver sua reação. Luciano engole seco e desiste de sustentar seus olhos, vira o rosto para a mata.

– Você também, – diz ele, um pouco incoerente, e então se afasta o mais rápido que pode, sem olhar para trás. 

Martín não sabe medir o tempo.

Ou sabe, sem saber como sabe. Tem a noção de que Luciano leva uma hora e meia para voltar, sem ter como conferir se está correto, mas decide acreditar que está. Afinal de contas, se não era seu costume pedir conselhos, deve ser porque ele não precisa e está certo com frequência. Obviamente.

Ele se levanta para dar as boas-vindas, e vê Luciano com algum bicho morto na mão, o resultado de sua caça. 

E sangue. Manchando seu pulso, seu braço, ele mal sente o sorriso sumindo, seus olhos parados no vermelho que toma o peito de Luciano. Então dá meia-volta e se esconde na cabana. Um medo insuportável faz seu coração acelerar, faz suas mãos tremerem. Ele senta e baixa a cabeça, a vista chega a nublar. 

Luciano o chama depois, quando já se lavou inteiro e limpou a carne, que agora está assando em fogo aberto.

Ele está sentado no tronco ainda úmido, sem se incomodar com o estrago que está fazendo na calça branca. Está limpando um punhal afiado com um lenço imundo. Sua arma de caça.

– Covarde, – diz ele, sem erguer os olhos.

– Eu gostava de ver sangue?

Luciano se interrompe. Ergue a cabeça.

– Meu Deus do céu. Como assim?

– Eu era... sou um soldado, você disse. Eu matei pessoas? Eu fazia isso? Ou eu sou mesmo covarde? – ele engole com dificuldade, sentindo uma trava na garganta. – Eu tentei mesmo matar você?

Luciano franze a testa. Martín se obriga a sorrir. 

– Esqueça. Não sei o que estou dizendo. Já que está aí, vou aproveitar para tomar um banho. Enfrentar a correnteza.

– Martín...

– Tome outro você também. Nem que seja para tirar o cheiro de fumaça do cabelo. E as manchas de–

A palavra não sai. Ele fica parado ali na porta, mudo e impotente, e Luciano coloca o punhal no tronco com cuidado. Analisa seu rosto, pensando por um longo tempo.

Por fim ele diz:

– Você se machucou. Tem uma cicatriz grande nas costas... não tente ver, não vai conseguir. 

Martín para de tentar, um pouco envergonhado. Luciano se levanta, passa por ele, entra na cabana. Pega o sabre que tinha largado num canto. Tira da bainha, e segura-o pelo braço.

– Isso não vai dar muito certo, – diz então, virando seu corpo de leve, erguendo o sabre como se fosse um espelho para refletir suas costas, numa altura que ele possa enxergar. Martín olha sobre o ombro, e só então lhe ocorre que talvez devesse ter sentido algum medo.

Ele não sente. Sua confiança é absoluta, e agora está tentando enxergar alguma coisa num ângulo impossível, no metal que não reflete quase nada. Depois de alguns ajustes, ele finalmente vê uma linha comprida, vermelha-escura em suas costas.

– Você não é covarde, eu falei pra provocar – diz Luciano. Segurando seu ombro ainda, o sabre na outra mão, muito perto dele. – Pelo contrário, é tão valente que chega a ser estúpido. E você não sabe a hora de parar. Mas isso foi minha culpa.

– Você fez isso comigo?

Ele quase pede desculpas em seguida, quase. Luciano ergue os olhos, solta seu ombro, chega a recuar um passo.

– Não. Eu nunca... claro que não, Martín. É claro que não. 

– Mas então...

– Pode ir nadar. Vou ver se nossa carne não queima. Grite se precisar de ajuda.

– Luciano...

Mas ele joga o sabre e a bainha como estão ali na pilha de roupas e a única coisa que Martín acha para dizer é:

– Não faça isso. Vai estragar sua espada.

– É sua, – responde Luciano, sem se virar. – Fique à vontade para guardar.

Em vez disso, Martín desce atrás dele. Mas não acha o que dizer – ele não quer pedir desculpas, porque não parece certo, não parece necessário, não parece... 

Arrogância, Luciano dissera. Um pouco ele não esqueceu, pelo jeito. 

Ele tira a camisa com cuidado, considera tirar a roupa de baixo também, e não consegue se decidir. Vai parecer provocação. Uma brincadeira. Martín tem a impressão de que teria gostado disso, antes. E talvez se ficar parado consiga acessar o sentimento inteiro, mas é como tentar segurar areia. Quanto mais se esforça, mais escorre entre os dedos.

E ele quer um banho. 

No fim não tira a roupa de baixo. O rio tem um declive de terra ou areia, fácil de descer. Depois de alguns passos, fica muito íngreme e, pela cor da água a frente, termina num degrau. Martín não sabe a profundidade e decide não correr o risco. Ele tem a impressão de que sabe nadar, pela falta de medo, pela segurança de seu corpo entrando na água, mas é melhor não arriscar. 

Ele sente os olhos de Luciano em suas costas, enquanto lava os braços e o peito. Ergue as mãos em concha para molhar o cabelo, as gotas de água espirrando, refletindo o sol brilhante. 

Luciano nem disfarça a atenção quando ele sai da água, e Martín sorri quase sem querer. O sol esquenta suas costas, e os olhos dele passeiam por seu corpo inteiro, de baixo para cima. Quando chegam no sorriso, Luciano aperta os lábios e vira o rosto, e Martín tem certeza de que suas bochechas estariam avermelhando, se a cor da pele não escondesse. 

Pensando agora, é possível que as suas também estejam.

Ele se senta no tronco, e espera. Depois de um momento, Luciano diz:

– Não vai se vestir?

– Assim que secar. 

Luciano o olha de lado. Martín ergue os braços acima da cabeça, espreguiçando-se, deixando que ele veja seu corpo descoberto, pingando água do rio. Não chega a completar o gesto porque Luciano começa a rir e enlaça sua cintura, e sua mão faz cócegas. 

Martín não estava esperando isso. Ele se contorce como um gato, e Luciano – que sabia o que ia acontecer – se afasta antes que Martín o acerte sem querer, rindo mais ainda. 

– Desculpa, – diz ele, – Você não costuma facilitar desse jeito. Eu achei que você lembrava.

– Achou nada, você quis se aproveitar. 

Não tem raiva em sua voz, nem mesmo acusação. Agora que Luciano está alegre de novo, Martín está impressionado de ver como sentiu falta disso. Uma hora e meia de caçada e menos de dez minutos de silêncio, e ele vai ficar aliviado desse jeito de ver um sorriso?

– Deve ser estranho, – diz Luciano, – Não lembrar esse tipo de coisa. Você está bem mais calmo do que eu ficaria.

– Mas eu expliquei, – Martín responde, tranquilamente. – É por sua causa. Porque você está comigo. 

Ele o encara.

Martín sustenta seus olhos. Um calor mais forte que o fogo entre eles, mais brilhante que o sol. Luciano abraça sua cintura de novo. Quando Martín pensa em se esquivar, os reflexos lentos, atrasados, o momento já passou, e dessa vez ele não tenta fazer cócegas. Dessa vez, puxa-o mais perto.

Agora os dois estão juntos nesse meio abraço na frente da carne assando, ouvindo o som do rio. Tudo que ele vê são os olhos de Luciano, tão escuros que a pupila quase some, e tudo parece tão certo.

Então Luciano fala:

– Eu nunca machuquei você.

Martín leva alguns segundos para entender a frase. Luciano interpreta errado sua pausa, puxa-o ainda mais perto, falando como se precisasse convencê-lo:

– Nós sempre brigamos muito, desde o primeiro dia, mas não a esse ponto, e ainda que... eu não faria isso. Mas foi minha culpa assim mesmo. Eu tinha caído e você veio me levantar. Eu acho... você pensou que eu tinha morrido, mas sinceramente, Martín, você foi quem baixou a guarda, no meio de uma batalha, então na verdade a culpa foi sua, e eu não tenho nada que–

O beijo o interrompe. E Martín nem tinha decidido beijá-lo, é só que parece a coisa certa e aquela imagem – ele não está vendo nada, não ainda, mas tem uma lembrança querendo aflorar com aquelas palavras, e ele não quer ver. Se for Luciano caído com o uniforme ensopado de sangue, seu cabelo sujo de lama e o rosto contorcido, se for isso, se for o grito que Martín não sabe qual dos dois deixou escapar – se for isso, ele não quer ver. Nem explicar que Luciano está errado. Que não é o seu próprio machucado que dói. Os dois estão aqui, na beira do rio, sozinhos, a guerra está longe, a guerra não existe, e ele o beija como se tivesse direito, e tudo que importa é a boca dele contra a sua. 

Luciano geme alto, a mão em sua nuca, segurando seu cabelo molhado. E Martín nem precisa do resto de suas memórias para saber que é o som mais perfeito que ele já ouviu.

Eles já fizeram isso antes.

Uma parte de Martín sabe, mas Luciano confirma de noite, quando eles entram na cabana depois de jantar carne assada e água fresca. Tudo isso. Dormir no chão, juntos, lado a lado. Olhando-se de tão perto que mesmo na escuridão conseguem vislumbrar um movimento dos cílios, um sopro dos lábios. Falando baixinho ou em silêncio. Dois soldados descansando, próximos por necessidade. Dois amigos conversando. Ou dois amantes secretos fazendo uma coisa bem diferente.

– No meio de todo mundo? – Martín pergunta, e pode ouvir o sorriso na voz de Luciano:

– Não. Nem você é tão desmiolado. O castigo não ia valer a pena. 

– Duvido muito.

Um beijo no escuro, então, servindo de resposta. Luciano se acomoda melhor em seguida, o braço confortável envolvendo sua cintura, a mão passeando em suas costas. A ponta de seus dedos desenha a cicatriz.

– Aquele dia foi horrível, – ele diz baixinho, – Você foi atacado pelas costas... o que foi merecido, considerando que não se volta as costas assim para o inimigo, mas eu vi o seu rosto, vi o sangue todo, e depois ninguém sabia me dizer o que tinha acontecido. Eu fui te caçar no acampamento argentino assim que deu. Quase não te encontrei na enfermaria ridícula que vocês armaram lá. 

– O seu lado é tão melhor assim, é?

– Não, – ri ele, – Nem de longe. Mas nós temos uma enfermeira bem decente, se quer saber, uma senhora chamada Ana. Os filhos dela são soldados, ela quis vir também para servir a pátria...

Martín ouve até o fim, esperando para ver o que a mulher tem a ver com eles. No fim não tem nada, e ele ri quando percebe que foi só uma digressão. Luciano ri também, e tenta retomar de onde tinha parado. Mais ou menos.

– Você nem queria se recuperar direito, queria voltar pra luta. Mas eu estava farto, nessas alturas, você entende? Essa guerra não é nossa. Nunca foi.

Essas palavras de novo, tocando alguma coisa desagradável, escorregadia. Essa guerra não é minha.

– Entendo, – diz Martín devagar, tentando seguir o rastro da impressão, sem conseguir. – Claro que entendo. 

– Não. Não é nada claro. Você não entendeu antes, quando eu quis explicar. Nem de longe. Em parte porque você estava preocupado, acho. Ou então eu te visitar foi um erro. Não sei. Mas foi por isso... bem, eu disse que você quis me matar.

Ah, Martín pensa. Então era mesmo uma piada hiperbólica. Luciano tinha falado bobagem, ele se irritara. Ótimo. Ele encontra os lábios macios na escuridão, rouba um beijo para si. Depois diz:

– Mas o que tem para não entender? Você caiu, deve ter sentido medo de morrer. E depois ainda passou pelo medo de perder o amor da sua vida. Eu fui muito estúpido, se não tive a capacidade de entender isso.

A risada dele é engasgada, um pouco desesperada. Ele se aproxima no escuro, e então as testas dos dois se tocam, e Martín sente sua respiração na boca. 

– Desculpa, – diz Luciano. – Eu nunca... eu ia te pedir perdão, um dia. Se a gente se reencontrasse. Eu ia pedir desculpas. 

–Não precisa, – Martín murmura, surpreso, e em seguida assustado, porque a respiração dele se parte. Ele ergue a mão para tocar sua face, sentir se tem traços de lágrimas, mas Luciano adivinha o gesto e segura seu pulso com força, prende sua mão contra o chão. 

Tudo no escuro, tudo em silêncio, Luciano se ergue sobre ele, senta-se em sua virilha, e Martín se vê deitado de costas sobre as tábuas. É tão atordoante que a conversa se perde inteira, e então os dois estão se beijando de novo e a boca dele encontra seu pescoço, e Martín ergue o queixo, oferecendo acesso aberto. 

No calor da hora Luciano solta seus pulsos, mas quando Martín toca sua face, não dá para saber se a umidade que encontra não é só um resto de suor.

No dia seguinte, Luciano sai de novo para caçar. Dessa vez, ele demora menos, e não volta coberto de sangue. Seus olhos estão brilhando.

– Trouxe uma coisa para você, – diz ele, erguendo um saco pequeno de aniagem. Martín desce da cabana, e vai até ele.

E, já que estão aqui mesmo, e Luciano está sorrindo, e o dia está tão bonito, o sol da manhã brilhando na água, e um céu azul infinito sobre eles – já que tudo é tão perfeito, ele o cumprimenta com um beijo.

Luciano fica desconcertado por meio segundo, e então abre os lábios num convite.

Eles não falaram sobre ontem, e Martín sabe que não vão falar. E não precisam. Ainda. Ele se afasta em seguida, e pega seu presente. 

– Mais um roubo?

– É claro.

– Eu só espero que os paraguaios compartilhem suas opiniões sobre a guerra.

São... coisas. Coisinhas. Um saco menor com folhas secas. Uma garrafa, e algo que parece uma cuia, com uma... colher de metal, talvez?

Não. Não é isso. Não é nada disso, e ele conhece cada um daqueles objetos. Sabe o jeito de segurá-los. Sabe até o momento – com amigos, numa roda, com gente conversando e rindo em volta e falando sua língua, não essa mistura híbrida que está usando com Luciano sem nem pensar no assunto, mas agora ouve os ecos da linguagem correta como se espionasse atrás de uma porta e se ficar parado, se deixar as lembranças virem, vai enxergar até as pessoas que estavam ao seu lado na última vez que usou algo assim, vai...

A risada de Luciano, solta e feliz, estilhaça a lembrança frágil. Martín ergue o rosto, confuso.

– Eu te ensino, – diz ele, – Vou pôr a água para esquentar, e daí eu te mostro como faz. Espero que não fique muito horrível. 

Martín deveria insistir para ajudar. Aprender, pelo menos. Mas ele não se anima a fazer a oferta, e se senta na porta da cabana, seus pés na terra, seus olhos nos presentes. 

Está sol demais. Pensando bem. Ele descartou a camisa fina, por ser um pouco ridículo andar só com aquilo, e está usando a calça de seu uniforme, azul com uma listra vermelha. E só. O sol bate direto em seu rosto e seu peito. Deve ser daí o desconforto. Tem que ser. 

Ele ergue o saquinho de folhas, cheira com cuidado. E depois de novo. Luciano busca água do rio, aquece no fogareiro. Quando está satisfeito, ele traz a garrafa. 

– Espero que dê certo, eu não costumo beber essa coisa. Estou tentando lembrar como você fazia.

Martín não diz nada. Assiste enquanto ele abre o saquinho, vira metade das folhas secas dentro da cuia. Quando vai jogar água, Martín segura seu pulso.

Luciano ergue a sobrancelha, mas deixa que ele pegue a coisa para si. Sorri de leve quando Martín cheira de novo, deixando o aroma subir como uma nuvem de perfume. 

– Fique à vontade, – diz ele. – Nesse caso, eu vou preparar a carne. 

Martín não responde. Mal o vê se levantar. 

Uma roda de amigos, sim, passando aquilo de mão em mão, conversando por horas sobre coisa nenhuma. Ou uma noite solitária de vigia, o fuzil nas costas e o sabre ao seu lado, porque mal estão mandando pólvora e balas e muitas lutas agora terminam na ponta de uma faca. Um soldado olha as estrelas e toma seu mate e sente saudades de casa. Ou Luciano ri alto, fecha os olhos e estremece com o gosto amargo. Você toma café sem açúcar, Martín acusa, e ele diz sim, mas é diferente. 

Cada gesto é intuitivo, e um puxa o outro. A forma de segurar, de arrumar as folhas. De verter a água. A quantidade. O fato de que Luciano deixou chegar muito perto de ferver, tinha que ter tirado do fogo antes. Vai ficar amargo. Ele pensa em temperar com água fria, mas não quer ir buscar e arriscar que as lembranças se dissipem.

Um beijo. Um insulto, um abraço apertado, um aperto de mão. Dois soldados ficando amigos. Conversas. Seu medo de estar fazendo a coisa errada. De que seu país esteja fazendo a coisa errada. Luciano sorrindo, um pouco irônico. E eu lá tenho tempo de me preocupar com a moral do Império? Essa guerra não é minha.

Sangue.

Martín fecha os olhos. A coisa de metal não é uma colher, ela serve para beber. Bombilha. Esse é o nome. Ele bebe devagar. Há uma regra, não se divide o mate no meio. Bebe-se tudo de uma vez, e depois enche-se de novo, para a próxima pessoa. Ele sabe disso. Luciano ri. Pelo amor de Deus, como assim existe uma _regra_? Pelo menos cada um toma café como quer.

Seus olhos estão ardendo. Martín tenta se controlar, e não consegue. Sente as lágrimas presas nas pálpebras, e faz um esforço para contê-las. Cada peça vai se encaixando muito rápido e uma coisa puxa outra puxa outra puxa outra puxa outra. O desespero de ver Luciano cair, e o sangue. Suas perguntas. Uma visita na enfermaria pequena, sufocante, no meio de um calor úmido e abafado, de zumbidos de mosquitos pousando em feridas abertas, do medo desesperado de morrer. Um beijo. 

E depois-

A raiva quase o sufoca.

Martín coloca a cuia no chão com cuidado. Aperta os olhos com punho fechado. Agora Luciano está segurando seu ombro, está dizendo alguma coisa. Ele afasta sua mão e se levanta, entra na cabana. 

Luciano entra atrás dele. Confiante, desarmado, deixa seu punhal no tronco onde estava trabalhando a carne para vir perguntar se Martín está bem, preocupado, solícito, segurando seu braço, e Martín se move rápido, muito mais do que ele pode prever.

Engraçado, isso. Ele não tinha percebido até agora como estava andando devagar. Dessa vez ele pega o sabre e puxa da bainha antes que Luciano perceba, e aponta para ele. 

Luciano recua, seus olhos arregalados.

E então sorri. 

– Lembrou, é?

Martín não responde. Avança com o sabre erguido, e Luciano recua de novo, dizendo:

– Eu salvei a sua vida. Não vai me agradecer? Poderia ter te deixado no meio da floresta, pros paraguaios acharem. 

Desafio na voz, como se Martín fosse responder. Como se pudesse dizer qualquer coisa por cima do nó na garganta. Luciano vê a chance e aproveita. Corre para o tronco e num segundo está com seu punhal na mão, e Martín não espera pelo ataque.

É uma luta estranha, aquela. Silenciosa, nenhum som além da respiração acelerada, e metal contra metal. Injusta, também, até um pouco suja, e termina como tinha que terminar. Um corte fundo no braço faz Luciano soltar o punhal, um gemido escapando, logo sufocado. 

Martín o faz recuar até encostar numa árvore, a ponta da espada em seu pescoço. Os dois se encaram.

Luciano não está mais sorrindo.

Tem muita coisa que Martín quer dizer. Ou que poderia dizer, se quisesse. Ele começa por:

– Não são os paraguaios que estão aqui perto. São os nossos homens.

– Nossos?

A raiva quase nubla sua vista. 

– Não. Essa guerra não é sua. Você é um covarde, Luciano. Você é um filho da puta covarde. 

Alguma coisa brilha em seus olhos, alguma reação. Mas ele não tenta se defender. Nem precisa. Vai se explicar para uma corte marcial. Todos os lados, todos os exércitos dessa guerra maldita tem desertores, Martín sabe disso, ele mesmo teria fugido muito antes, se não fosse a vergonha de enfrentar sua família depois. Se não fosse sua honra. Se não fosse um amigo precioso que ele tem que proteger. E que roubou um beijo numa noite infernal e o abandonou assim que o viu de pé de novo.

– Eles me mandaram atrás de você, – diz então, – Seu desertor de merda, por isso nós lutamos. Por isso você disse que eu tentei te matar. Você fez parecer uma piada.

– Eu não fiz. Você que presumiu.

Ele move o pulso, aperta um pouquinho mais a ponta do sabre no pescoço dele. Força-o a erguer o queixo. Você me deixou, pensa ele. Você _fugiu_ , e me _deixou_.

– Eles vão me matar, – diz Luciano, engolindo seco, – Se eu voltar. É o que você quer?

Uma gota pequena de sangue escorre pela garganta muito frágil. Era só virar o pulso, Martín pensa. Apertar um milímetro a mais. E tudo acaba aqui.

– Sim, – ele responde. – É o que você merece. 

Luciano não resiste a nada. Ele entra na cabana, solta as cordas do girau – esse é o nome da redinha, então – e não luta quando Martín prende seus pulsos. Era o momento ideal – o único, até onde Martín pode ver, porque não vai escapar no caminho, muito menos depois de ser preso, muito menos quando o condenarem, muito menos quando-

Ele amarra seus braços nas costas, as mãos tremendo, a espada pronta, o punhal em sua cintura. Veste o resto do uniforme, então, calça as botas. Luciano vai ter que seguir descalço. E depois pergunta em que direção está o exército. 

Luciano hesita meio segundo, mas a ponta do sabre em suas costas o encoraja. Ele indica a direção com um meneio de cabeça. 

Martín quer chorar. Ele não sabe nem dizer por quê. Eu quase morri por sua causa. Eu pensei em você o tempo todo. Eu teria morrido se não fosse o seu beijo, se não fosse...

Luciano devia ter ido assim que a tal senhora patriota terminou de costurá-lo, e Martín se lembrava de uma paz que quase nunca sentia, uma confiança tão pura, tão completa, que tinha adormecido em seguida, mesmo com o calor e os insetos. É o que ele experimentou nesses dois dias, e que não vai sentir nunca mais.

Covarde, pensa. Talvez tenha falado. Luciano se encolhe um pouco, mas não olha para ele. 

– Você devia ter fugido, – diz então, – Como pretendia fazer. Devia ter me deixado de novo.

– Eu sei.

Uma admissão derrotada, sem calor. É como se ele tivesse desistido de tudo.

– E por que não deixou? Que diferença ia fazer?

Luciano não responde. 

Anda devagar na sua frente, e Martín está esperando alguma última tentativa de fuga. Mantém a espada pronta, e os olhos atentos. Luciano é quem não está olhando para quase nada, e que tropeça em alguma raiz ou desnível no chão da floresta.

Os braços atados não o deixam se equilibrar, e ele cai de mau jeito, bate com força no chão. Martín se adianta por reflexo, e então se obriga a parar antes de oferecer ajuda, caso seja uma armadilha. 

– Levanta daí. Isso não vai funcionar.

Sua voz está rouca. Ele não sabe o porquê. 

Luciano se senta com dificuldade, atordoado. Agora seu rosto está sujo de terra e folhas, seu cabelo também, seu peito descoberto. Lama que ainda não secou da chuva de ontem, e mais alguma coisa afiada, algum galho, talvez, algo com espinhos que rasgou sua pele, porque tem sangue em seu peito. Em seu braço também, onde Martín cortou na hora da luta.

O momento vem com clareza cristalina. O corpo dele desabando, Martín não sabia como tinha corrido, como tinha chegado lá antes que a espada do soldado paraguaio descesse, como tinha bloqueado o golpe, derrotado o sujeito e esquecido a guerra inteira, como se não tivesse mais ninguém lá. O desespero. De jeito nenhum, você não vai morrer aqui, não agora, não na minha frente...

Ele nem tinha sentido a dor nas costas, não tinha nem chegado a entender o que acontecera, até alguém explicar. 

Seus joelhos afundam na terra úmida. Agora está segurando Luciano pelos braços, a espada esquecida em algum lugar, os olhos desesperados procurando a ferida. Tira a camisa e tenta estancar o sangue e Luciano está falando, e ele não está ouvindo, porque não é possível que isso esteja acontecendo, não pode estar, ele vai enlouquecer se estiver, ele-

– Calma, – diz Luciano, em seu ouvido, – _Calma_ , Martín.

Martín o abraça com toda força que tem. Tenta beijar seu rosto, seu cabelo, mas sua boca está tremendo e ele não sabe dizer se conseguiu. Ele puxa o punhal da cintura, o outro braço em volta das costas de Luciano, mantendo-o seguro contra seu peito, corta as cordas e não faz qualquer esforço para impedir quando ele o tira de sua mão. Nesse momento, se Luciano enfiar aquilo em seu coração e girar, ele não vai nem sentir. 

Luciano não ataca. Não se vinga.

Em vez disso, esconde o rosto em seu pescoço, e abraça sua cintura, respirando pesado. Martín sente o ar quente que escapa de sua boca, sente os lábios contra a pele, sente os cílios dele e a umidade que pode ou não ser lágrimas. Ele fecha os olhos, os dois de joelhos no chão, presos num abraço desesperado no meio da selva paraguaia.

– Vem comigo, – diz Luciano então. – Não é sua guerra, Martín. Vem comigo, por favor. Por favor.

– Você quis me deixar, – começa ele, mas Luciano interrompe:

– E não consegui, eu não podia, eu perdi dois dias inteiros por sua causa, eu já podia estar no Mato Grosso e não... por favor. Vem comigo. 

Martín consegue forças para se afastar meio centímetro, para segurar seu rosto com as duas mãos. Ver os olhos escuros avermelhando, enfrentando os seus. 

A honra de um lado, e o que vai dizer para sua família, e um vago senso de dever por um país que não está nem mandando provisões direito. E do outro, esse olhar. A chance de ver o sorriso de Luciano mais uma vez.

Qual a dúvida?

Sua resposta é um beijo que pega Luciano de surpresa. Ele o puxa ainda mais perto então, um gemido soluçado escapando, um som de alívio tão profundo que o coração de Martín se retorce. E quando ele se afasta Luciano sorri, e é como o sol nascendo na floresta, e o traz para outro beijo, e Martín se entrega sem resistência.

Salvador, ele pensa. É um nome bonito, deve ser uma linda cidade, e ele pode lidar com as ladeiras. E não poderia ficar, de qualquer modo, se Luciano ainda vai correr todos os riscos de fugir de quatro exércitos, certo? Martín tem que ir com ele, não há outra escolha. Tem que seguir seu sorriso, e mantê-lo vivo e feliz por mais noventa anos. Essa é sua questão de honra. 

Essa é a sua guerra.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL. Eu sugiro enfaticamente não fazer sua prova de história com base nessa fic. Mas vamos lá:
> 
>   
> 1\. A guerra do Paraguai/ Guerra da Tríplice Aliança começou em 1864 e foi terminar em 1870. Dá pra dividir em mais ou menos três fases, se você estudar do ponto de vista do Brasil, porque dai vai separar de acordo com os generais. Isso não é muito relevante, mas aqui estamos em algum ponto da terceira fase, muito próximo da morte do Solano Lopes na batalha de Cerro Corá que, vejam vocês, é banhada pelo rio que os meninos estão vendo.
> 
> 2\. Como a guerra foi longa, chata e deprimente, todos os lados tiveram muitos desertores. Você vai encontrar um pouco de tudo, dependendo do período. Em alguns momentos fizeram vista-grossa, em outros caçaram os fugitivos e botaram de novo na batalha, em outros executaram sumariamente. Teve uma vez que exército uruguaio foi quase todo embora, então nem tinha como executar ninguém. Mas isso não faz parte da história.
> 
> 3\. A enfermeira que o Luci menciona é a Ana Neri. 
> 
> 4\. Ceis podem rir, mas o olfato é um dos sentidos mais poderosos pra acessar memórias. De qualquer modo, tb aconselho a não fazer a prova de enfermagem com base nessa fic.


End file.
